


He Wore White

by Kufufufu117



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufufufu117/pseuds/Kufufufu117
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi watched Tsukishima walk down the aisle wearing white and he remembers all the memories.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	He Wore White

**Author's Note:**

> a wedding au no asked because why not. wrote this on twitter but yeahhhh it was just the plot

Yamaguchi watched with teary eyes as Tsukisima walked down the aisle with Akiteru beside him. Tsukishima looked stunning with blonde hair styled perfectly and the white tuxedo that hugged his now toned body nicely.

A soft laugh escapes his lips as he remembers the word Tsukishima once said to him. It was fun to watch the blonde eat his own words.  _ Never in this lifetime, huh? _ Yet here they were, in front of the altar, his best friend wearing white and still breathtaking as ever.

  
  


Yamaguchi watched as Tsukishima shot him a small smile as he walked up the altar. Tsukishima was getting married and he was happy his heart might just explode. The blonde had tears flowing as he said his vow. And his tears continued on as he said “I do.”

Tsukishima Kei was now Kuroo Kei. 

Yamaguchi watched everything from afar. He watched and endured more than ten years of pain because he was only a friend. And that was all he will ever be. Nothing more, nothing less because he wasn’t Kuroo Tetsurou. He wasn’t the guy that stole Tsukishima’s heart away. He wasn’t the guy that could make Tsukishima happy from a simple message. 

It was because he was Yamaguchi Tadashi and not Kuroo Tetsurou.

  
  


Yamaguchi was always there, watching silently. He was there before the two dated and was still there as he watched their relationship blossom.

Beginning from the first summer camp, the first time Tsukishima was forced to practice against his own will. And god knows that no matter how many times the blonde denies enjoying that night. He knows that Tsukishima was happy, and something changed.

After the week-long training camp everyone noticed the change in Tsukishima’s attitude. He was more energetic and interacted more with the rest of the team. He also got a lot more busy with his phone, smiling softly whenever he would receive a message. At first everyone wondered but Yamaguchi knew who it was and it made his heart clench painfully inside his chest.

  
  
  


Tsukishima was falling inlove. And it wasn’t him and it could never be him.

  
  
  


Yamaguchi watched as the two had their first fight. Tsukishima made him come to his house late at night and he listened as the blonde vented his anger out on the poor dino plushie he was hugging. 

_ “He said I was being silly but there he was posting shitty flirty pictures of him and Kenma!”  _

_ “They’re childhood friends. Right?”  _

_ “You’re my childhood friend and I don’t do that with you.” _

He remembers calling Kuroo that night even if it was against his own will. He listened and lectured the older male for a good two hours -- his phone bill suffered a lot that night -- just so they could fix their problem. 

  
  


Tsukishima had fallen inlove and he was falling harder everyday.

  
  
  


Yamaguchi watched as Kuroo visited Tsukishima every month with flowers and chocolates in his hand. He watched as Tsukishima would blush furiously hide behind the ever growing bouquet the Nekoma captain would give to him as months went by.

  
  
  


_ “I told you to stop giving me flowers every month!” _

_ “But you look cute when you hide behind them~.” _

_ ‘I hate you.” _

_ “No you don’t. You love me.” _

  
  
  


He remembers the shock they received the first time Kuroo came to Karasuno’s gym. A small bouquet of roses and a heart shaped chocolate box in his hand. And Tsukishima was burning red while they finished practice.

He can still see the angry-dad look Daichi gave Kuroo after he found out Tsukishima was dating him. Sugawara interrogated the hell out of the Nekoma captain before he was allowed to walk Tsukishima home that day. 

The joy he saw on the blonde’s eye as he walked away with Kuroo was something out of the ordinary. His usual scowl was gone and he had a genuine smile on his face. And Yamaguchi felt it yet again, another constricting pain in his chest.

Tsukishima was deeply inlove with Kuroo.

  
  
  


Yamaguchi watched as Tsukishima broke down after Kuroo suddenly broke up with him after 3 years of dating. He saw how the blonde cried himself to sleep every night for a month. And every tear he blonde shed he wiped. He stayed beside Tsukishima as his comforter, shelter and friend. 

_ “He said I was too much to handle. He said he couldn;t take my attitude anymore. He said I wasn’t worth loving.” _

_ “Shh, don’t cry don’t _ cry _. It’s not true. You that’s not true.” _

_ “Then why did he leave me?” _

_ “I- I don’t know. But he is stupid for leaving someone like you.” _

  
  


He called Kuroo five, six, no-- twelve. He called Kuroo twelve times that night and only on the twelfth did the older male pick up. He explained his side in between his sobs but Yamaguchi didn’t care nor did he listen. 

  
  


_ “I don’t want to hear your explanations or reasons. You broke him after he opened himself to you. How could you Kuroo? I- I held myself back because he loves you and you fucking ruined him beacsue of your selfishness!” _

_ “Yama-” _

_ “Fix yourself. And when you’re ready face him again. He’ll deny but he will be waiting. No matter how long you take.” _

_ “Yamaguchi. You love him.” _

_ “I do. Very much. Probably more than you love him but he’s happy with you and I can see it.” _

  
  
  


He hated himself after their conversation. He hated that even after he told Kuroo his true feelings he still helped him out. He hates himself for loving Tsukishima so much that he ignored the fact he could’ve used this opportunity to get Tsukishima to fall for him. He hated that he wasn’t the person Tsukishima needed to be complete once again.

Because Tsukishima was broken and he can’t fix him.

  
  
  


Yamaguchi watched as Kuroo and Tsukishima got back together. After a year of no communication Kuroo showed up infront of Tsukishima’s doorstep. A four feet tall dino plushie in his hand. 

They were watching some random sci-fi film on Tsukishima’s television when suddenly the doorbell rang. He was about to open the door but Tsukishima beat him to it. Only when he heard a loud thud did he run to the door. There he saw Kuroo on the floor, his hand caressing the side of his cheek and a huge dino plushie was left forgotten on the foot of the entryway. Tsukishima must've punched him hard.

  
  


_ “Why are you here? And who the hell gave you my address?” _

_ “I want to apologize for what I did.” _

_ “A year too late. And you didn’t answer my other question.” _

_ “Hinata gave me your address.” _

_ “That ass- anyways I don’t need your apology. Go back to Kenma didn’t you leave me for him. _

_ “Kenma? No! I broke up with you because I was confused and immature.” _

_ “I don’t care! Go away I’m never coming back to you..” _

  
  


Kuroo never went away. He continued courting Tsukishima until eventually the boy gave in. It was the first time Tsukishima ate his own words. And Yamaguchi knew there were more to come.

  
  
  
  


Because Tsukishima loved Kuroo like he never loved anyone before.

  
  
  


Yamaguchi watched as Tsukishima cried tears of joy the day Kuroo proposed to him. It was the 27th of August, Tsukishima’s birthday. It has almost been 2 years since they had gotten back together and Kuroo had told him his plan. A small dinner party for family and friends, then afterwards he was going to propose. 

  
  


He knew that he would only be torturing himself if he agreed but he was stupidly inlove that he ignored the painful clench in his chest. Because he knew Tsukishima would be happier with Kuroo. And Kuroo proposing was going to make him more than just happy. Tsukishima would feel like he was on top of the world.

  
  


_ “Tsukishima Kei. Will you be willing to spend eternity with me?” _

_ “Tetsurou…. YES! Of course yes!” _

  
  
  


Kuroo mouthed him a small thank you as Tsukishima enveloped him in a tight hug. Yamaguchi just sat in his seat with a small smile on his face as he stopped his tears from falling because it was Tsukishima’s time. He wasn’t about to steal the spotlight from him.

  
  


After the dinner/engagement party, the minute he got inside his home all the years of pain made itself known. All the pent up tears began to fall and his heart felt tight as he remembered everything he did for Tsukishima.

  
  


All the ups and downs he never left the blonde’s side but even after all those times, he wasn't enough. And he would never be enough.

  
  


Even if he wiped all the tears Tsukishima shed because of Kuroo.

Even if he listened to all the nonsensical vents Tsukishima would spout when he can’t seem to win his argument with his boyfriend.

Even if he tried, nothing he did would compare to Kuroo, because Kuroo was his lover and he was only a friend.

  
  


Now he watched as Tsukishima and Kuroo exchanged vows infront of everyone. He watched the tears flow happily out of Tsukishima’s eyes as he said the words “I do.”. He watched as Kuroo pulled Tsukishima in for a kiss after they were announced as husbands. He watched as the smile in Tsukishima’s face grew with every cheer. 

Yamaguchi watched. He watched the man he loves in the arms of another wearing white and carrying a different name. And the pain in his chest was unbearable but knew this was coming. He knew and he just watched it play along with his very own eyes. 

  
  


The one thing he could say is.

  
  


_ “Tsukishima-- Kuroo Kei looked beautiful in white.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry cause I enjoy torturing Yams too much :(((


End file.
